Sometimes while a user is browsing a website, the user may discover some web content that interests him and that he wishes to share with others. For example, the user may send a link associated with the web content to a contact via an instant message service. Or the user may share the link at his microblog or blog. When other users see the link shared by the user, the other users may select the link to check out the associated web content. Specifically, for example, a user may be browsing an e-commerce website and come across a webpage of a product that he is interested in. The user may share the link to this webpage at his personal blog. Readers of his blog may see the published link and select it to also browse the product information included in the webpage.
Via such online sharing, the sharing user and the user that selects the shared link may find that they are both interested in the web content at the shared link. As such, the users may have common interests. It would be desirable to connect the two users via a website-recognized friendship so that the users may easily find the other to share information with in the future.